


Justice

by AutisticWriter



Series: 100 Prompt Challenge [52]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Doctor (Doctor Who), Asexuality, Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Doctor, Autistic Second Doctor, Bisexual Jamie McCrimmon, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, Gay Rights, Genderqueer Character, Genderqueer Second Doctor, Homoromantic Asexual Second Doctor, LGBTQ Characters, LGBTQ Themes, Multi, Pansexual Character, Pansexual Zoe Heriot, Pride, Prompt Fill, Sensory problems, Triple Drabble, pansexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 07:57:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11054670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: The TARDIS lands on Earth after a landmark event.[Prompt 52 – Justice]





	Justice

Once again, the TARDIS landed in a random place in space and time. But this time, what they found was far better than expected. They found themselves in a bustling American city, which happened to be full of excited, happy people, who were wearing a lot of rainbows.

“Ah, of course,” the Doctor said as soon as he found something to confirm the date. “I know where we are.”

“Where are we?” Jamie said, confused. “And why all the rainbows?”

“It’s Pride, isn’t it, Doctor?” Zoe said, smiling.

“Pride?”

“LGBT pride, Jamie. You see, same sex marriage has just been legalised in all fifty states,” the Doctor explained, bouncing on the balls of his feet and beaming delightedly. “Today is a landmark for LGBT rights. It’s no wonder everyone is so excited.”

“Can we join in, Doctor?” Zoe asked.

The Doctor grinned. “Of course we can.”

 

Five hours later, they were back in the TARDIS. The Doctor pulled off his ear defenders (he quickly got overwhelmed amongst the crowds) and slumped into a seat. He looked exhausted, but he was still smiling.

All three of them were covered in pride flags: Zoe had a pansexual scarf around her neck, the Doctor had a genderqueer hat on his head and a big asexual badge pinned to his jacket, and Jamie was wearing a bisexual T-shirt (he had wanted a bisexual kilt, but he coudln’t find one anywhere). Jamie and Zoe also had rainbows painted across their faces (the Doctor declined, knowing the paintbrush would hurt his hypersensitive skin).

It had been an amazing day. They had met so many lovely people, and had such a wonderful time. He was exhausted now, but it was worth it to be able to express his pride and support everyone in their quest for equality.


End file.
